Reinn Blackhawk
Reinn Blackhawk is a human, currently hunting for bandits. Brief description (looks) Reinn Blackhawk is a tall but lean-looking human, standing roughly six feet tall. He has medium length hair and a beard. he has many burn scars on his face and chest due to the bandits setting fire to his house. He also has blade scars from previous fights. Early life Reinn grew up in the poor region of Westfall, brought up by his father. He had to sometimes steal food from others due to how poor he was, and often pickpocketing people on the daily basis. However he was robbed many times, sometimes daily. He knows little of his mother due to her death shortly after giving birth to him. Reinn had many disadvantages due to not knowing his mother, and was often picked on because of it. Parents Reinn's parents lived in constant fear of robbery, so his Reinn's father stole two swords off of a man he managed to kill after almost being robbed by him. Reinn's mother was, according to Reinn's father, 'the most beautiful thing that ever walked Azeroth'. Though this i most likely exaggerated. When Reinn's mother died, in a way, so did David. However David was a strong man, and he did not let the death of his wife ruin his chances of bringing up Reinn to be a healthy person. Growing up During the years in which Reinn grew up, he was constantly attacked by others and was almost always defeated as he was very weak. However, after many losses and being robbed, Reinn was tired of being beaten up constantly, he got his daggers and approached one of the ones who robbed him once, and they fought. Reinn was taking a hell of a beating, so was the robber. Eventually, Reinn looked like he would break, but then his father intervened in the fight, Reinn was unable to fight and simply ran away and watched the fight from a distance. Reinn's father looked like he would win, but the robber caught him off guard and stabbed him through the stomach. After the robber had gone, Reinn came running to see his father, who was almost dead. Reinn's father's last words were: "Take my swords, use them for defense.". Reinn's life would never be the same again. Depression and the lover Reinn battled against the hardest enemy he had ever faced; depression. It was as if he was not the same person anymore. He was an almost emotionless wreak, he would not even fight back against robbers and would let them take anything as he just did not have the energy. At one point he even tried hanging himself with a bit of rope he had cut off of a boat that floated away after he cut the rope holding it to the dock. It was only until a female found him hanging that she cut the rope and saved his life, much to his displeasure. The female was a Human named Judie Myall who helped Reinn to get out of the his depression. The two started to develop feelings for each-other, becoming great lovers. The Tragedy Reinn and Judie had been together for many years now, having a child together named Bobby who was only three years old. The following that happened was unforseeable. A group of bandits attacked the house that the family lived in, setting it ablaze and breaking windows. He was heavily burned as he attempted to save his family, almost all of his face is covered with horrific burns. Reinn was forced out of the flames by the bandits, disarmed, and forced to watch as the bandits killed both Judie and their son. They robbed him of everything except clothing and left him to die in the forest. Escape Many would've thought Reinn died in the forest with almost nothing, but he was stronger than that. He managed to find a pair of daggers that he assumed were those of a traveler that had dropped them, not that it mattered. He eventually managed to come across a pathway, it eventually led to a town, in which he recovered in. Devastation Reinn was becoming ever more broken as the days passed by, it had been a number of years since the event that plagues Reinn's mind to this day occurred. His hatred for the ones who destroyed everything he loved was the only thing keeping him going. He managed to come across a small group of bandits, one of them moved away from the others and walked near a high up ledge. Reinn sneaked behind the bandit and silently assassinated him with the daggers he had found in the forest, the bandit didn't make a sound as Reinn took his life. Current time Reinn now goes about his business in the forests of Elwynn, hunting down bandits and earning profit from the bounty. Reinn has also improved in combat significantly over time due to the constant amount of fighting with bandits. Category:Human Category:Rogue Category:Back story